


误会是怎样发展并壮大的

by DorianLandor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jon Snow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Jon didn't have sex with his aunt, Jon died once, M/M, Omega Theon Greyjoy, Rickon is alive, Robb is still alive, Theon didn't have been through all the suffering so he's still a prick, minor Gendry/Arya, minor Jojen/Bran, minor Robb/Talisa, minor Yara/Daenerys, post season eight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor
Summary: 在一个剧集没有被编剧糟蹋，而作者马丁又十分友好、不拖稿的平行世界里，Theon没有背叛史塔克家，没有落入波顿之手；Bran和Rickon都活着，虽然前者还是断腿成了三眼乌鸦；Robb和妻子没有丧命于血婚；Sansa没有被送给Ramsay当炮灰；Jon还是死了一次，但没有和姑姑上床。战争结束后，Daenerys女王在君临召开大会议，众领主贵族纷纷加入，直到第二性征引发的某个小插曲打破了Alpha/Beta/Omega三类人平静的生活。





	1. (1-4)

**Author's Note:**

> 是Lofter用户@Dararara 点的梗↓
> 
> "想看甜甜甜甜的ABO日常！還貪心的想要有mpreg可以嗎23333"
> 
> 于是这篇就写成小段子形式的ABO文了！不出意外的话应该会一直更新了，只要我有灵感接着写下去。

（1）

再次站到御前会议那张长桌面前，提利昂感慨万分。上次他踏进君临红堡的这间房间时还贵为七国首相，没过多久便成了阶下囚，踏上逃亡之路。要不是投奔丹妮莉丝，他肯定早就死在布拉佛斯的妓院里了。

“想必诸位也知道今日召开大议会的原因。”

提利昂的视线一一扫过分别坐在三张长桌后面的贵族——人实在太多了，不加几个桌子凳子的大家只好站着听——高庭的海塔尔家和雷德温家，北境的史塔克家和曼德勒家，铁群岛的葛雷乔伊以及哈洛尔，还有多恩西镜等地的各大家族代表正襟危坐地看着他。而坐在的正中央的两位，不用想也知道是有坐上铁王座资格的坦格利安姑侄俩伊耿和丹妮莉丝。

“大议会的历史渊源已久，我们都知道前几次大议会都是为了选出王位继承人。今日与往日稍有不同，丹妮莉丝陛下也希望能与各位探讨新的治国方针，感谢诸位大臣选择前来君临逗留一段时间，我和女王陛下以及亲王都认为面谈是最好的处理方式。”

他咳了一声，发现大家都没有打断他的意思，空气中也没有不怀好意试图攻击他的信息素，于是接着大声说：

“陈述开始之前，我必须要提及，多恩的道朗·马泰尔亲王因身体抱恙不能亲自前来，他派遣了他的女儿及继承人，亚莲恩·马泰尔公主作为多恩代表——”

坐在几人之外的亚莲恩扬起漂亮的下巴，似乎深感骄傲的同时很在意其他贵族会不认同她的女性身份。

“——不过，多恩领作为七大国重要的一部分，亲王不能参与的确是憾事一桩。诸位若是有异议，请现在就提出。”他小心地补充。

令提利昂欣慰的是，尽管有些贵族家主在交头接耳不知道说着什么，还是没有人提出异议。提利昂很乐得不用看见伶牙俐齿的亚莲恩公主和其他难搞的老学究贵族唇枪舌战的场面。

“那么，接下来我会——”

吱呀一声，一个人影突然推开椅子站了起来。提利昂像所有人一样瞪大了眼睛，看见铁群岛继承人席恩·葛雷乔伊面如土色地站在桌子前，根本没想到率先表达反对的是这家伙。

“呃，葛雷乔伊大人？”提利昂强迫自己礼貌点。**你有什么资格和多恩公主叫板？**“您是有什么疑问吗？”

亚莲恩也蹭地站了起来，空中的信息素开始躁动。**哦该死，我不会又要劝架吧？**

席恩结结巴巴的，“我——呃，我……没有疑问，我就是有点——”

话还没说完，他突然转身，冲着自己姐姐的椅子大声呕吐起来。

（2）

雅拉·葛雷乔伊憋着胸口一股气，看着仆人拿走自己被呕吐物玷污的衣服。

**我还挺喜欢这件衣服的。**她闷闷地想。

“到底怎么回事？”她问大学士。

“就是吃多了。”

“可能是食物中毒。”

席恩和学士同时回答。听到食物中毒四个字，席恩目瞪口呆地扭头盯着学士，“你明明刚才说应该没什么事？！”

“我不能作保证，毕竟大人您是直接在大议会上吐了啊。”大学士回答。

“我说什么来着？不要吃那么多小龙虾，你就像十天没吃饭的人一样！”雅拉骂道，“接下来他还要做测试么？大议会现在都停会了，就因为他吃了那么多海鲜。”

席恩翻了个白眼。学士起身向雅拉行礼，“呃，事实上，我还需要做最后一项测试。如果可以的话，我想收集葛雷乔伊大人的尿液。”

“……什么？”席恩质问。

雅拉心里咯噔一下，她瞥了眼席恩，“你要对他测孕？”

“测、测孕？”席恩咬牙切齿，显然他也没想到，“测什么孕，我明明是个Beta——”

“好了，现在学士书房里只有你我，少在这儿装B了。”

“什么只有你我，明明还有这个老家伙！”席恩怒指旁边无辜的老学士。

“威胁一下不就行了。”雅拉抽出匕首，在手上把玩，“是不是，大学士师傅？你收集尿液就是想测孕？”

**一把老骨头今天就要交待在这儿了。**大学士战战兢兢，“您要是不愿意我肯定不会……”

“不，今天就得测，早测早解决。”雅拉抓住席恩的肩膀，“快去角落里拿酒袋撒尿。”

“凭什么？我现在没有尿意！”弟弟大吼，刚一挣脱想跑就被她扯住披风拽了回来。

“不尿也得尿。”雅拉阴森森地笑，手上匕首直指学士，“这事儿不能让第二个人知道，否则我就割掉你的卵蛋喂女王陛下的龙。”

**我能说不吗。**大学士觉得自己太难了。

（3）

自从席恩当着所有人的面吐了一地，罗柏和雅拉一样忧心忡忡。他当然会担心了，那可是他的从小到大的玩伴，最好的朋友，一起穿开裆裤玩泥巴的好友。他才懒得关心大议会召开成什么样，兰尼斯特的大仇已报，他一个史塔克只想安静待在临冬城当领主。

他第一个风风火火地赶到红堡的大学士书房，对好友嘘寒问暖，但席恩过于冷淡的态度让他碰了一鼻子灰。罗柏是个锲而不舍的人，或者说，不怎么识时务的直男，他以为席恩瞒着自己得了什么大病，不管怎么说也要等学士回来告诉他病情才行。

“你就不能回去陪你老婆孩子吗？”席恩恨铁不成钢地握拳

“没关系，泰丽莎和保姆一起照看艾德。”罗柏露出‘不要担心我我完全没问题’的爽朗笑容。

学士回来之前席恩先出去了，说是想小解，罗柏大手一挥，“快去快去，不过早去早回啊你身体不适”。等大学士匆忙赶回来时，他手上拿了一个小罐头，罐头里装着泥土和植物，压根没看见只有罗柏在书房里。

“我测出来了！”

“呃大学士师傅——”

“您是怀孕了！实打实的怀孕啊，应该有两个月了吧。”大学士用‘你怀的是个大胖小子’的语气惊喜地说。

**怀……怀孕？**罗柏怀疑自己听力有问题。

“您瞧，浇灌了您的尿液以后这支龙息草长得多茂盛！”老人抬起头，“虽然种子目前没有发芽不过——等等，您、您不是葛雷乔伊大人……”

“……”

“糟了，为什么我说出了葛雷乔伊大人的名字！”

“……”

**噢我的旧神啊。**罗柏久久无法回神。

（4）

事实上，琼恩才是最紧张兮兮的人。比雅拉和罗柏还紧张。

**完了完了。**当他听见席恩扒在桌子旁呕吐的声音，所有人都探头探脑想知道葛雷乔伊发生了什么时，反常地扭过头捂住半张脸。

**完了完了。**当他看见雅拉怒气冲冲闯进大学士书房，等了一会儿却发现屋内静悄悄的，贴在门口根本听不见什么声音时，血液凉了一半。

**完了完了。**当罗柏冲过来，震惊地告诉他‘你敢想象吗席恩居然是Omega诶他居然都不告诉我到底是不是把我当兄弟啊——’时，琼恩僵在原地，根本没听见罗柏后面说了什么。

过了三天，全体贵族都知道有一个男性Omega怀孕了。

又过了一周，全红堡的人都知道是他琼恩·雪诺的种，连丹妮莉丝看他的眼神都变了。

**不是说体外射精可以避孕吗？**琼恩深感绝望。**山姆威尔，亏你还是学士。你害惨我了。**

TBC.


	2. （5-9）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天更一点！

（5）

席恩是被女仆往桌子上放餐盘的声音吵醒的。他瞥见银盘上摆满的丰盛早餐时口水直流，然后发现自己床边站了三位魁梧汉子和一个银色头发少年，顿时萎了一半。

“……你们在我房间里干嘛？”

“奉女王之命，保护您的人身安全。”

为首的护国侍卫队[1]队长巴隆·史文说。

（6）

巴隆爵士的确说到做到。

恐吓拒绝无果，虽然席恩搞不清楚丹妮莉丝干嘛给自己多派这么些个侍卫，但他决定既来之则安之，大不了等女王有时间见他的时候再仔细问问。

于是一天到晚，不管席恩在干嘛，这四个人都像闻到兔子肉的影子山猫一样阴魂不散。

他吃饭的时候，魁梧汉子们站在餐桌两侧一言不发。

他保养心爱的长弓时，魁梧汉子们耸立在狭小的武器库。

他去校场练习射箭，魁梧汉子们跟在身后欲言又止，校场上凡是练武的人看见席恩立刻停下手上的事儿转过来盯着他看。席恩搞不懂他们的眼神，好像有一丝敬畏和一丝好奇，以及一丝震惊。

除了他换衣服的时候，三个高头大汉快速退出房间，说是‘避嫌’，留下戴恩家的银发小孩儿保护他，虽然席恩想不明白有什么好保护的地方。这个叫艾德瑞克的戴恩小孩儿倒是手很巧，席恩自己的哑巴侍从威克斯·派克笨得很，还是艾德瑞克帮他系好的衣服带子。

直到席恩来到大学士的书房，他命令那四人站在门口别冒然进去，推开门看到大学士就坐在书桌后面，“前几天我跟你说过准备好的月茶，你现在有没有——卧槽，你们干嘛，放开我！妈的我命令你们放开我！”

巴隆·史文抓着他的右胳膊，坦通·佛索威扛着他的左胳膊，在他反应过来之前就把他整个人架了出去。彭罗斯·布莱蒙砰地一声摔上书房的门，艾德瑞克·戴恩责备地看着他，质问：“您难道是想要喝月茶吗？”

“不然呢？”席恩吹胡子瞪眼。不应期过去后，他懒得管别人的看法了，维斯特洛又不是没有Omega男性，他只想赶紧把孩子处理掉。

“……您难道不要这个孩子了？”

“废话！”席恩把胳膊挣脱出来，“你们怎么回事，到底谁听谁的？居然敢这么对我，知不知道我是铁群岛继承人！”

巴隆和彭罗斯对视了一眼，“您不能喝月茶，大人。”

“凭什么？你是我的侍卫，不是我爹！”

“丹妮莉丝女王下达的命令是保护龙种，您这样让我们很难做人的，葛雷乔伊大人。”

艾德瑞克补充，“难道您要在大婚后再怀一次吗？我的乳娘说过，Omega流产一次，对身体的消耗是很大的。”

“嗯嗯嗯，说得对。”彭罗斯关切地点头。

席恩愣在原地，过了足有十五秒，朝走廊大吼：

“伊耿·坦格利安！你他妈的！赶紧！给我！滚过来！”

（7）

琼恩一进门，就被劈头盖脸骂了一顿。

“谁要和你结婚，啊？还大婚，你以为我会因为你是皇族就感激涕零吗？你以为你长得帅就能为所欲为吗？你又不是雷加王子，别以为我会像莱安娜一样死心塌地！你说说你天天在外面胡扯什么呢？我不想和你结婚！闭嘴听我说完！这个孩子我也不要！你这个骗子，你说过男性Omega不易怀孕，体外射精没事的，我落到今天这个地步都他妈怪你！不要打断我说话！你听好了，要是我以后娶不到老婆，全都怪你把我是Omega的事捅了出去！”

“……”

“还有告诉你姑姑，不要让那四个人像跟屁虫一样跟着我了！我想找大学士就找大学士，我想喝月茶就喝月茶，你管不着！”

“……”

（8）

“啊，”丹妮莉丝有些意外，“你想让我取消给他的护国侍卫？”

“是的。”琼恩有些垂头丧气。

解释之前他还担心丹妮莉丝会生气，但姑姑现在看上去只是有些不解。

“我没搞懂，”丹妮莉丝说，“你难道不喜欢他吗？”

“……关于这个比较复杂。”

丹妮莉丝支着下巴，摆出‘没事你慢慢说’的姿势。

“在临冬城的时候我和他关系不好，他的性格比较……和我合不来。后来发生了很多事，他改变了很多，然后……”琼恩心虚地抿了抿嘴，“……总之，比起男人，他还是更喜欢女人。”

“原来是这样。”姑姑点点头，“但是我必须要提醒你，伊耿，我不能生育了，不论最后我们之中谁坐上铁王座，坦格利安的传承都落在了你的身上。所以我对他肚子里的龙种很在意，精挑细选的那几个人就是为了他的安全着想，尤其因为他是男性Omega，万一用剑的过程中摔一下，流产了可怎么办？七大国不能冒这样的风险。”

“……”

“你知道，我一直觉得葛雷乔伊与坦格利安的结合是一件喜事，铁群岛还有一部分曾经追随攸伦的人，虽然现在选择效忠于我，但毕竟离得太远，不好管理，万一背着雅拉和席恩搞叛乱，消息传的慢一点，我骑龙也是赶不过去的。若是能用联姻解决，再好不过了。”

“……”

“不过你既然这么说了，我也不能勉强你。因政治结合的两个人不会幸福，我已经体会过一次了，不想看到别人也承受这样的痛苦。”丹妮莉丝微微一笑，“但你们不结婚，他的孩子就是私生子，但愿他像你说的那样流掉孩子，我不想看到未来坦格利安因为私生子的继承问题搞出第二次‘血龙狂舞’……”

“等等，”琼恩咬了咬牙，“如果我和他结婚，他怀的就不是私生子，铁群岛上攸伦余孽之事也能顺利解决。”

“当然，”丹妮莉丝挑了下眉毛，“你的意思是？”

“总得尝试一下吧，哪怕真的是政治婚姻。”琼恩苦笑了一下，“再说，也不是所有政治婚姻的结局都很悲惨，不是么？”

丹妮莉丝愣了一下，好像想起什么似的，扬了扬嘴角。

“没错。”

（9）

但是琼恩并没有追人的经验。

追女孩子没有，追男人就更没有了。

没办法，他只好旁敲侧击寻求别人的帮助。

“什么，你问我？”

罗柏正在喝红酒，被他这句话问得呛了一口，“……其实我也不知道，好像都是女孩子倒追我的。”

琼恩沉默。当然是倒追他了，他可是临冬城继承人，根本不需要自己动脑筋。

“话说你在塞外和野人混的那阵子，不是也泡到一个女野人么？”

“……其实我也是被倒追的。”

“……那之后那个野人公主？”

“她先吻的我。”

“……不愧是我表弟。”

TBC.

[1]护国侍卫队：原著和剧集并没有护国侍卫队这种职位，我胡诌的，总不能给席恩派御林铁卫吧，那也太夸张了，虽然巴隆·史文就是御林铁卫的。


End file.
